Minor Characters: Official Pok
The following is a list of official Pokémon characters who have had minimal impact and use within Rise of the Rocket's story. Gym Leaders and Elite Four members should have their information added to their respective sections on the Gym Leader and Elite Four pages. Kanto Characters Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum was a famous trainer from Pallet Town, one known for owning a significant number of Pokémon and participating in almost a dozen different Pokémon League Challenges. Because of his past conflicts with Team Rocket, Ash was forced to flee and go into hiding during their takeover, acting where he could against the organization. At some point before Team Rocket's takeover, Ash married Kanto Gym Leader Misty, and the two later produced a son, Darren Ketchum, whom they left in the care of a relative as they attempted to fight back against Team Rocket. Sometime prior to Misty's recruitment to Team Liberty, Ash was spotted near the Indigo Plateau, and this information prompted Darren and Misty to go searching for him. However, all three were captured by rogue Rocket Executive Tobias Elton, who subjected Ash to horrific and physically scarring experiments in an ultimately successful attempt to mind control him. Having tracked the Ketchum family and discovering this, freelancer Jackson Sang was forced to kill Ash both to protect himself and to protect Ash's remaining family, in the process putting an end to Elton's life. Ash possessed a large number of unique and powerful Pokémon, including his signature Pikachu. These are presumed to be in Misty Ketchum and Darren Ketchum's care following his death. Gary Oak Brother of Blue Oak; has not appeared in the RPG Red Main article: Minor Characters: Team Liberty#Red Red is a Team Liberty Executive. Blue Oak Main article: Gym Leaders#Blue Oak Viridian City Gym Leader, recruited for Team Liberty Leaf Green Recruited for Team Liberty, now deceased Yellow Recruited for Team Liberty Richie Eston Main article: Minor Characters: Team Liberty#Richie Eston Father of Kyle Eston Kaiser Baoba Kaiser Baoba is the original creator and owner of the Safari Zones in Kanto and Johto. As a result of Team Rocket's takeover, Baoba went into hiding, and was not heard from again until Team Liberty tracked him down and recruited him to their organization. As a result of their alliance, Baoba allowed Team Liberty to construct a fallback base in the same area as the Johto Safari Zone. Kanto Gym Leaders Main article: Gym Leaders#Kanto Gym Leaders WIP Orange Islands Characters WIP Johto Characters Ethan Gold Main article: Minor Characters: Team Liberty#Gold Recruited for Team Liberty. Became imprisoned in a pocket dimension but escaped when Feral opened the pocket dimension to trap Searcher. Silver Main article: Minor Characters: Team Liberty#Silver Recruited for Team Liberty, then supposedly defected to Team Rocket but is secretly still working for Team Liberty as a double agent. Crystal WIP Johto Gym Leaders Main article: Gym Leaders#Johto Gym Leaders WIP Hoenn Characters Brendan Ruby Recruited for Team Liberty, currently MIA after an assignment to investigate Ace's Shadow Pokémon Project. May Sapphire Birch WIP Emerald WIP Wally WIP Maxie Leader of Team Magma and allied with Team Liberty after trading Manaphy to Soil Colossus in exchange for Silvermind. Killed by Quincy Adams during Déoza's destruction of Havoc. Archie Leader of Team Aqua. Killed by Gym Leaders#Sabrina when Team Rocket stormed their base. Hoenn Gym Leaders Main article: Gym Leaders#Hoenn Gym Leaders WIP Sinnoh Characters Lucas Diamond WIP Barry Pearl WIP Dawn Platinum Berlitz WIP Riley Riley is a famous trainer and Aura user possessing ownership of Iron Island. At some point during Team Rocket's rise to power and their subsequent endeavors to recruit Aura wielders, Riley went into hiding on Iron Island. He was later tracked down by Jayron Aaron, an Aura-wielding member of Team Liberty, who managed to convince Riley to join Team Liberty after a brief encounter with Riley's Lucario. During this exchange, Riley offered information on his father and passed on to Jayron a pair of gloves that had originally belonged to the legendary Sir Aaron. Riley also led Jayron to a Deoxys, which they recruited for Team Liberty. Riley was later recruited by Liberty Agent Roy Turnbull in order to participate in an expedition to rid Iron Island of Team Rocket's presence. Following the full takeover of Sinnoh by the Ancients, this mission was called off. Riley is known to own four Pokémon: A Salamence, a Gallade, a Metagross, and a Lucario, which is his signature Pokémon. Mars WIP Jupiter Main article: Gym Leaders#Jupiter Former Admin of Team Galactic, and now one of the few surviving members of the defunct faction. Recently took on the role of Poison-Type Gym Leader in Eterna City. Saturn WIP Sinnoh Gym Leaders Main article: Gym Leaders#Sinnoh Gym Leaders WIP Unova Characters Hilbert "Blair" Black Blair is the legendary Hero of Ideals, and the chosen trainer of Zekrom. After bringing peace to Unova 20 years ago, Blair vanished for some time, though returned to the public eye following the start of the Liberty-Rocket War in order to help sustain and protect the region. At some point roughly ten to twelve years ago, Blair saved a younger Jackson Sang and his friend Emre from a wild pack of Mightyena. Blair was targeted by Ryan and Gerald Hikari during the Unova Arc, along with Whitlea and N, resulting in Zekrom being stolen and Blair falling into a coma. Zekrom has since been returned and Blair has recovered. Blair was also present at the Unovan League's conference, in which Zach Hikari was pitted against the Unovan Elite Four. Blair is known to own Zekrom, as well as a Mienshao named Shao. Hilda "Whitlea" White Whitlea is the legendary Hero of Truth, and the chosen trainer of Reshiram. After bringing peace to Unova 20 years ago, Whitlea dropped out of public view, though returned following the start of the Liberty-Rocket War in order to help sustain and protect the region. Whitelea was targeted by Ryan and Gerald Hikari during the Unova Arc, along with Blair and N, resulting in Reshiram being stolen and Whitlea falling into a coma. Reshiram has since been returned and Whitlea has recovered. She was also present at the Unovan League's conference, in which Zach Hikari was pitted against the Unovan Elite Four. Whitlea's only known Pokémon is Reshiram. Natural Harmonia "N" Gropius N is the legendary Hero of Insight, and the chosen trainer of Kyurem. WIP N's only known Pokémon is Kyurem, and an Arcanine. Nate WIP Rosa WIP The Six Sages After Team Plasma was initially disbanded, the Six Sages reformed the group as a political party. They are currently the head of Unova's government, and as such pass rulings on the laws of the region and provide guidance on their interaction with others. The Six Sages include: * Gorm - The Blue Sage * Bronius - The Brown Sage * Rood - The Red Sage * Zinzolin - The Purple Sage * Giallo - The Yellow Sage * Ryoku - The Green Sage Unova Gym Leaders Main article: Gym Leaders#Unova Gym Leaders WIP Professor Juniper WIP Deceased Kalos Characters WIP Other WIP Category:Minor Characters Category:Other Category:Characters